monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Size
.]] Size is the term used to dictate how big or small a monster is. The new size scale was first incorporated into Monster Hunter Freedom, where, in the hunter's card, shows the smallest and largest size of all the monsters they defeated. If they are of great size, a small crown will be placed next to the name of the monster in the hunter's card; depending on its size, largest monsters will receive gold crowns, while large monsters will receive silver crowns. Subspecies are not included in this list. Some monsters vary in size from quest to quest. This list goes according to the sizes most frequently observed. Tiny Monsters Monsters smaller than humans. * Smaller Fish, like Tuna. * Felyne and Melynx * Shakalaka (like Cha-Cha!) * Vespoid and Bnahabra * Hornetaur * Altaroth * Giggi * Kelbi * Mosswine * Gagua * Some very special Yian Kut-Ku, Khezu, and Uragaan... Small Monsters Monsters equivalent to, or only slightly larger than humans. * Some of the larger Fish. Sharqs, Molids, etc... * Anteka * Bullfango * Rhenoplos * Epioth * Remobra * Conga and Blango * Hermitaur and Ceanataur * Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, and Giaprey * Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, and Giadrome * Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi and Furogi * Great Jaggi, Great Baggi and Dosufurogi * Cephalos * Delex * Uroktor * Ludroth * King Shakalaka * Kirin * Zuwaroposu Medium Monsters Monsters about the size of a large room. .]] * Popo * Bulldrome * Congalala and Blangonga * Rajang * Aptonoth and Apceros * Yian Kut-Ku and Yian Garuga * Hypnocatrice * Rangurotora * Gypceros * Qurupeco * Daimyo Hermitaur and Shogun Ceanataur * Cephadrome * Gobul * Hapurubokka * Royal Ludroth * Barroth * Gigginox * Tigrex, Nargacuga and Barioth * Rathalos and Rathian * Basarios * Kushala Daora * Teostra and Lunastra * Chameleos * Jinouga * Espinas * Pariapuria * Dyuragaua * Berukyurosu * Doragyurosu * Akura Vashimu * Akura Jebia * Kamu Orugaron and Nono Orugaron * Gurenzeburu * Aoashira * Urukususu * Khezu Large Monsters Monsters exceeding the size of small houses. * Plesioth and Lavasioth * Lagiacrus and Agnaktor * Monoblos and Diablos * Gravios * Uragaan * Deviljho * Doboruberuku * Akantor * Ukanlos * Fatalis * Alatreon * Yama Tsukami * Shen Gao-Ren (Crouching) * Amatsumagatsuchi Gigantic Monsters Monsters about the length of a football field. * Shen Gao-Ren (Standing Up. Very long legs.) * Lao Shan-Lung * Jhen Mohran * CeadeusCeadeus Raviente Raviente is currently the largest monster in the Monster Hunter universe, easily the size of a small island, himself. So large that he does, in fact, get his own category. Trivia * It is interesting to note that monsters appear considerably larger in Monster Hunter Frontier than in any other game. * The Lao Shan in game is said to be a baby, the adults are considered to be if not, taller than the mountains, the true size of an adult most likely will never be seen. Category:Monsters